


like binary stars

by weefaol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Dean, Reminiscing, Shy Dean, Soulmates, Stargazing, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weefaol/pseuds/weefaol
Summary: After dancing around their feelings for years, Dean takes Sam on their first date. They watch the stars fall.





	like binary stars

Dean cut the Impala’s engine when they’d reached the middle of the clearing. The absence of the familiar rumbling left them and their world in utter silence. Sam chanced a glance over at his brother. He looked nervous. Uncertain, even. He fiddled with his keychain in a way that made Sam smile.

Dean never got nervous.

“I, uh…” he started, avoiding Sam’s eye. “There’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight.” He cleared his throat, then nodded towards the open clearing. “Best place to see it.”

Sam smiled. When he was younger, he would have laughed at how strange Dean was acting. Would giggle when he got all nervous around certain girls, the ones with the Sonic Youth crop tops who were tough enough to call him on his shit. Would grin watching Dean’s cheeks get pink when Sam finally went in for a kiss.

But now, Sam was older. He’d seen firsthand the intense vulnerability in Dean’s eyes during sleepless nights in shared motel beds, during unsure touches, and over shared secrets in Impala backseats. Knowing what he knew now, Sam could never poke fun at Dean for this. For being nervous.

After all, it was their first official date.

“Meteor shower, eh?” Sam flashed a reassuring smile across the cab. “Let’s grab some blankets, then.”

Dean met his eyes, finally. He nodded and opened up the Impala door with a loud _creeeaak_.

It was a beautiful night. The stars shone brightly in the pitch dark sky — the planet Mars tinging red. It was one of those late summer nights, the ones where the tree leaves shivered when a breeze picked up. The ones that weren’t entirely sure if the seasons had changed.

Sam loved these nights. Nights with just the two of them.

They rustled around in the trunk until they found two decent-sized blankets. Dean moved to the front of the car and threw one of them over the hood.

“This okay?” said Dean, looking uncertain.

“It’s great, Dean,” said Sam. He moved to the other side of Baby to pull at the corners of the blankets. “I promise not to scratch the hood with my belt buckle like I did in seventh grade…”

Dean laughed a little, remembering how angry he’d been and how trivial it seemed now. “Buffed out easy.” He stood at the front of the car and gestured to the hood. “After you.”

Sam grinned. “Always the gentleman.”

All aires of politeness went out the window when he felt the flat palm of Dean’s hand smack him on the ass.

“ _Ow_ ,” Sam whined, throwing a perfunctory glare back at his brother.

Dean grinned. “You didn’t appreciate my good manners, so now I’m back to my old tricks. _Deal_.”

Sam leaned his lanky self back against the windshield. “I like your old tricks…”

Dean climbed up the Impala’s hood and settled next to him. “Sorry Sammy, I don’t do spankings on the first date.”

“Yes, you do,” said Sam, scoffing. “Remember Tammy from Minnesota? Cheryl from Wisconsin? Adrienne from —“

“Alright, alright, point taken. I’m a total dirtbag.” Dean shook his head, settling back against the glass. “Jeez. Sometimes I can’t believe I used to tell you all that stuff. You were just a _kid_ …”

Sam settled back against the hood. “I liked it,” he said softly. “I liked hearing about my big brother doing all those things. It, uh… gave me lots to think about.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Like what?”

“Like, uh—“ he huffed out a laugh “—like what if it were _me_ you were doing all of those things with…” Sam cleared his throat. “And, uh, what it would feel like…”

“ _Jesus_ , Sammy.”

“I know,” said Sam, wringing his hands between his bent knees. “It’s kind of fucked up.”

Dean turned slightly and ran his hand along Sam’s thigh until it came to rest on his knee. “Sammy, _this—_ “ he squeezed Sam’s knee gently “—what we got going on here? It might not anyone else’s normal, but it sure don’t feel fucked up to me…”

Sam breathed in, relief and the comfort of Dean rushing through his veins. He reached up and nuzzled the back of his hand against Dean’s before holding it in his own, intertwining their fingers.

Dean shuffled in a little closer, the sleeves of their arms brushing against each other. Dean traced his thumb in little circles on the outside of Sam’s hand. It made his brain fuzzy. Half of Sam wished they were back at the Hardwicke House in Lincoln, Michigan, where this whole thing had started — in a darkened room on a sagging couch while _Ghostbusters_ played in the background. But the other half of him — the half that lived in the moment, taking in every breath, every twitch, every inch of Dean without a second thought — knew there was no place he’d rather be than here.

Underneath the stars.

They stayed like that, snuggled up with each other under wool blankets, for nearly an hour, watching the meteors fall. Sam let his head tuck against Dean’s shoulder, revelling in the sweet intimacy they’d only ever shared inside dark motel rooms or Impala backseats.

“What do you think they are?” said Sam dreamily as he watched the trails of light dance across the sky.

“What are you mumblin’ about?”

“ _Them_ ,” said Sam, looking up at the falling stars. “I think they might be angels.”

Dean chuckled softly. “It’s always angels with you, Sammy.” He shifted a little to watch them rocket across the sky.

Sam kept silent. He knew Dean didn’t believe in angels. But Sam still did. He liked that he believed. It meant something. “What do you think they are, then?”

“Great balls of fire,” said Dean with cheek, squeezing Sam’s hand. “Like the song…”

“Dad used to play it over and over. I thought my head would explode.”

“It wasn’t so bad…” Dean brushed his cheek up against the top of Sam’s hair. “Couple times I definitely remember you laughing your ass off when I did my Jerry Lee Lewis impression.”

Sam snorted. “The kitchen table was your piano. You used to play it with your feet.”

“Ha, yeah.” Dean’s chest rose and fell. He whispered, quiet. “It wasn’t all bad, was it, Sammy?”

Sam smiled. He lifted his head and turned to his brother. “No, Dean. It wasn’t all bad.”

Dean’s green eyes shone with adoration as he leaned down to part Sam’s lips with his own. They kissed each other like it was their first and last moment on earth. Like nothing in the world could ever come between them.

Like binary stars falling forever.


End file.
